Someone You Thought You Knew
by Gryffinclaw0Slytherpuff
Summary: An accident in Potions class causes Harry Potter and Severus Snape to switch bodies. What will they learn about each other, and how will they cope in each other's bodies? No slash. Set during OotP. Major HBP and DH spoilers. Rated T just in case.
1. Broken Fragments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did. **

There was that dreaded corridor again. He sighed. Might as well try it one last time. He started cautiously down the narrow walkway, stretching his hand out, reaching for it, reaching for it, stretching, straining, and finally! He touched the doorknob. And just as he was about to turn it, darkness suddenly clouded his vision, making him fall on his knees. Dark figures with sweeping robes glided around him, showing images that only made sense to him. A flash of green light. An ordinary quill with a sharp point lying on top of a piece of yellowed parchment. A head in a fire, talking. A boy, spread-eagled on the ground, dead. A different boy, hanging upside down, suspended from his left ankle. Yet another four boys, jeering at their victim while a girl shouted at them to stop. A—

Suddenly Harry Potter woke up, along with practically all of Hogwarts. His scream had not only nearly deafened the fifth-year boys in the Gryffindor dormitory, but even some girls from the Slytherin dungeons were jolted awake by the ear-splitting shriek. Seeing that there wasn't a problem, they all went back to sleep, with the exception of the five boys in the Gryffindor tower.

"What was it this time?" Dean Thomas asked, illuminating his wand. Seamus Finnegan rolled over and pretended to be asleep, but everyone knew he was still listening. Harry shook his head.

"Everything," he replied vaguely. He wasn't ready to share this with Dean or Neville yet, much less Seamus. Maybe he would tell Ron and Hermione later. As the other four drifted off to sleep again (they _were _very tired at four-thirty in the morning), Harry could not. Every time he closed his eyes, the dreams would come back, the images more jarring than before. Yesterday's spectacle was probably the most haunting. Harry hadn't intended on delving into his enemy's worst memories, but somehow he found his curiosity taking over as he plunged into his Potions professor's Pensieve. It was not a very good experience. His father, the brave former Gryffindor with all his acts of valor, was even worse than Draco Malfoy! Didn't he torment Snape just because he was bored? Did Lily actually love James? Or was she just another object, forced into marrying him? But then, if they hadn't loved each other, then why didn't one just let the other die in the hands of Lord Voldemort? It was all a big, confusing puzzle.

As Harry made his way down to the common room, his scars started throbbing again, both his forehead and his right hand. The lightning bolt-shaped cut, he could do nothing about, so he ust rubbed it wearily. His hand, however, was a different case. Every time he looked at the raw, red skin, he could feel the pain, the sharp knife stabbing into his flesh, carving out those dreaded five words over and over again. _I must not tell lies._ All Umbitch's fault. He snorted humorlessly. That toadface woman could not just accept the fact that Lord Voldemort was back. And decree after decree was created, each of them growing stupider and stupider. Boys and girls not allowed within eight inches of each other? Shirts that have to be tucked in? What kind of rules were those? The throbbing was growing more and more irritating. Fed up with trying not to stare at the scars, he casted a quick glamour charm. It still hurt, but at least he couldn't see them now. Keeping up with his daily ritual of clearing his mind (even though Snape had already quit the Occlumency lessons and it didn't work anyway), Harry soon fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of that night in the graveyard again.

The next morning, Harry was cranky and irritable with lack of sleep. And to make things worse, it was Potions first thing after breakfast. _And, _Hermione was really getting on his nerves, because she found him asleep on the common room couch at eight thirty, and Ron had told her that Harry had had a nightmare. She kept pestering him to listen to Snape and "clear his mind" until Harry had reached his breaking point.

"God, Hermione. Will you shut up? Snape quit the Occlumency lessons yesterday, all right?" He said.

"What? But why did he quit?" she asked, taken aback. Harry grimaced. He didn't want to share that with anyone, not even his best friends. He knew Snape was an enemy, but that what he witnessed yesterday was private.

"Dumbledore thought that I learned enough to keep Voldemort out of my mind," he quickly made up.

"Then why did you wake up all of Hogwarts last night?" Ron countered. Harry closed his eyes.

"Flashback of my parents," he said, which was partially true, but he knew that this would get them to stop firing questions at him. Hermione and Ron had such looks of sympathy on their faces that Harry almost wanted to comfort _them_ himself, but instead he started speedwalking to Potions. He hesitated before entering. What would Snape do to him today, after yesterday's spectacle?

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said as she opened the door. Harry braced himself for the verbal attack he expected about being late, but Snape's lips just tightened when he saw them. Slightly pleased that Snape didn't take any points off Gryffindor, Harry made his way to the table he shared with Ron. Like he usually did every lesson, Snape stalked to the front of the room, with his robes billowing out behind him, droning on in his monotone voice about the new potion they were supposed to make. Harry soon tuned him out and started a game of Hangman with Ron. He had just won against Ron ("Snape is a greasy git") when they both finally noticed that the professor himself was looming over them, and had been for quite a long time now.

"You think you don't have to pay attention in my class, Potter? Just as arrogant as your father. A lot of good it did him," Snape sneered. Harry's heart sank. He knew it was true. His father had been even more arrogant, attacking defenseless students just to gain the attention of his mother. Next to him, Ron opened his mouth, about to retort, but Harry shushed him. There was no use when everything he said was real. Snape was surprised that Potter didn't argue back. He wanted him to, so desperately wanted Harry to lose control, to blow up, because deep down, he knew that Harry actually wasn't like his father at all, besides the looks. Nevertheless, Snape kept taunting him, waiting for him to take the bait. This was payback for what had been done so many years ago.

"So you think you already know what I had just finished teaching the majority of the class, Potter?" He said majority with such emphasis that it made half the students wince. Harry kept his cool.

"No, professor. I'm sorry," he replied. "I'll pay attention next time."

"There won't be a next time. You think you deserve a second chance? Not likely. All of you, start brewing the Draught of Living Death. I will grade each potion at the end of class. Those of you who deserve an O shall get one. Dreadful potions shall be given T's," he growled. "Now hurry up!"

_That'll show Potter._ He thought as everyone scrambled around, trying to gather the proper ingredients. He smirked. Revenge was sweet.

Harry and Ron were in the midst of a heated conversation.

"Why do you actually want to do well in this class? Three days ago you were telling me how you didn't care if you failed," Ron said. Harry sighed. How should he explain this?

"I want to pass my OWLs," he answered quickly, randomly adding three Pufferfish eyes into his cauldron. "And with the rate Umbridge is going, I'll probably fail all my classes."

"And you think you'll be able to pass that old bat's?"

"Don't call him an old bat, Ron."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "DID YOU JUST DEFEND SNAPE?!" Ron shouted loud enough for practically the whole world to hear. Others turned to stare at Ron's loud voice. Even some Slytherins were confused. Why would anyone want to defend Snape of all people? They were even more puzzled when they found out it was Harry freaking Potter. Harry flushed.

"Just don't call him an old bat, Ron, okay?" he asked quietly, staring into the onyx eyes of his professor. Snape looked like he was at a cross between wanting to yell at Ron for yelling in his class, giving Harry and Ron a detention just because, or hugging Harry for supporting him.

"See me after class, Potter," he said, fixing a glare on his least favorite student. The rest of the period passed without much incident, except for the usual sneering at Neville Longbottom or complimenting the Slytherins. At the end of class, Harry obediently walked up to Snape's desk.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked. Snape started. What was with the polite attitude? Did Potter feel guilty about the Pensieve incident? Could Potters even feel guilty? And why did Snape even want to see Potter in the first place? There really was no reason, but he was itching to see what could humiliate Potter.

"You will proceed to brew me a potion that reduces swelling. A first-year potion, mind you. But I have no doubt that you will fail because nothing seems to be able to get past that thick head of yours," Snape barked. "Now!"

Harry scurried around the classroom, grabbing ingredients here and there, determined to do it right. This potion was fairly simple actually, compared to the Polyjuice Hermione had to brew their second year. He'd already brewed this potion successfully twice, once in class and once for the exam. If he could only concentrate without Snape breathing down his back. Snape criticized every move he made, even if they were right. Just as he was about to add the final ingredients to his cauldron, Snape started yelling again.

"Potter! You have to add the crushed shrivelfig a pinch at a time! Can you understand anything I tell you?" Harry sighed, but proceeded to follow Snape's instructions. He clearly remembered however much ingredients you added at a time didn't have any affect whatsoever on the potion, but thought it best not to argue. While the potion was brewing, Harry started cleaning up the ingredients. While he was picking up the sprigs of lavender to put away, Snape startled him, making him drop the jar into his cauldron. The potion bubbled, and then turned purple. Both breathed sighs of relief when nothing happened, but it didn't last very long. Suddenly, the cauldron exploded, sending the potion everywhere, covering the classroom and making it look like a purple version of Dolores Umbridge's office. Harry and Snape both fainted.

Harry groaned as he woke up, opening his eyes and reaching for his glasses when he realized he didn't need them anymore. _What?_ Maybe the accidental potion enhanced vision. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Snape would be livid when he woke up. All of a sudden, Harry realized that his hair didn't feel the same way. It was long, coarse, and sort of….greasy. _What? No! It couldn't be. _Hands shaking, he drew up his left sleeve. And there it was, a burning black tattoo of a skull and a snake protruding from his mouth.

**Author's note: Soooo, what do you think? Too long? Too short? Good? Bad? Please, please review. **


	2. Not to Be Trusted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will. Too bad for me.**

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I never believed I would get so many reviews in such a short period of time. I'm so grateful to all my reviews. They increase my self-esteem by a ton. :) Hope you like this chapter!**

_What?_ _No. That was impossible. And of all people, why him? _He knew what was happening, but he couldn't accept it, no way. Frantically, Harry began searching for some signs that this wasn't true. But as he looked in the mirror, he could find none. Greasy black hair. Long, black robes that were actually covered in mothballs. Hooked nose. Those lips that would curve into either that trademark smirk or sneer. Pasty white skin. There was no doubt about it; Harry Potter was stuck in the body of Severus Snape. He screamed, loud.

* * *

Severus woke up gradually, confused. Why was he on the floor? And why was his classroom covered in purple goo? Wait! _His _classroom! Potter. He was going to kill that brat. He stood up, but that abrupt movement caused his vision to blur. He straightened his glasses, wait glasses? He pulled them off and examined them, and his heart stopped. Those were the trademark James Potter glasses, black with round lenses, although they did look cheaper. Realizing what this meant, Severus numbly, lifted his fingers to his forehead. And there it was, the lightning bolt scar. Severus had turned into the Boy Who Lived. He felt like screaming, but knew it wasn't the way for a professor, even one in a student's body, even the student he hated most, to act. Instead, he drew a sharp breath and went to find that Potter boy.

When he heard himself screaming, Severus wanted to hide. He knew it was a girly, high-pitched scream, and that was one of his most embarrassing traits. But, he steeled his courage and walked up to Potter, or rather, himself.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Professor? But….NO! This isn't real. I'm in the middle of a dream, someone is going to wake me up because I've been screaming, this is all just a bad, bad dream. Pinch me—" Potter blabbered, but was interrupted when Snape jabbed him sharply in the side. Now, anyone walking by would have thought this spectacle comical, a student (none other than Harry Potter) poking a professor (none other than Severus Snape) in the side and them referring to each other by their own names. Or, the person walking by might have found it suspicious. But, luckily there was no one around this late at night, except for maybe Filch, but he wasn't in the dungeons.

"Potter. Listen to me. I am in your body. You are in my body. It is your fault. I don't know how to reverse this because it has never happened before. I have a NEWT Level Potions class to teach tomorrow at nine o'clock AM. But I am in your body. You cannot teach Potions because who knows how badly you'll mess this one up?" Severus drawled out slowly as if speaking to a three year old. Potter grimaced.

"You startled me! If you hadn't yelled out my name, none of this could have happened!" Potter protested.

"Quiet, boy!" Severus yelled. He was surprised to see Potter grow blanch at the word boy. What was going on?

"Professor, how do we get back?" Potter asked.

"We're going to have to tell the Headmaster. He might have a way," Severus answered. He knew that going to Albus would mean stomping on some of his pride, but he didn't trust himself in trying to fix the problem. What if he was stuck looking like a good-for-nothing Potter forever? But, he was also surprised that Potter, as pale as he already was, paled even more.

"Professor Dumbledore hasn't talked to me at all this year; actually, he hasn't even looked at me. I don't think he's going to be very much help at all," Potter protested.

"Potter! Stop talking and just follow me! We're wasting time, and I don't want to spend more time in your body than I have to!" Severus barked. Unexpectedly, he saw Potter bite back a retort. Weird. The Potter before last night would've cheeked him. Was Potter being sympathetic towards him? Well, that was great. He didn't want any compassion, especially from anyone with the last name Potter. "Ice Mice." The gargoyle jumped aside, and together they entered Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry steeled himself as he entered the vast oak door. He was ready for this. He just hoped Dumbledore would actually make eye contact with him.

"Ah, hello, Severus. I see that you've brought Mr. Potter here and you've gotten yourselves in some sort of skirmish. How did that happen?" he asked, directing his questions at Snape. Harry's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" he asked, bewildered. Dumbledore fixed his gaze on Harry's right shoulder.

"Well Mr. Potter, it is quite amusing to be addressing Severus as a Potter, but I could tell from your stances. Severus, for example is scowling right now with that special scowl that only he ca do, and when you walked in, I noticed that you weren't sweeping your robes while walking as Severus usually does," Dumbledore remarked cheerfully.

Severus scowled again, but Harry smiled. He was glad Dumbledore still had his sense of humor.

"So how are we going to get back, sir?" Harry asked. Dumbledore scratched his beard.

"When you added those sprigs of lavender to your potion, it changed the potion to something else, called a soul switching potion. This was invented by Gary Heisendinger during the first goblin rebellion. He had hoped to pour this potion into their goblets and some into his own men's to try and stop the goblins from attacking. Needless to say, as I'm sure you learned in Professor Binn's class, it did work, and the wizarding world was saved. People for many generations have tried to make this potion numerous amounts of times, but you had to have the potion that reduced swelling brewed to a certain second, or else it would all fail. However, you dropped it in just as the second ended which caused the explosion. There is a way to reverse this, but Mr. Heisendinger's reverse potion takes four months to brew, and only if we start now. The longer we wait, the longer it will take to brew. Some of those goblins were stuck forever because they waited until the end of the rebellion, which lasted seven years. And, by the time the potion is done, you, Mr. Potter, will have OWLS the next week, and Severus has potion classes to teach, not to mention certain, ah, meetings," Dumbledore finished his speech by offering each of them a lemon drop. Harry considered this.

"We should really start the potion now. Do you need any of my help?" Harry asked.

"No!" Severus cut in. "Potter might mess it all up, and I'll be stuck in his scrawny body forever!"

"Severus and I will attend to all matters involving the potion. Tomorrow's Potion lessons will be cancelled, and we can fake that Professor Snape has an illness contracted potion that exploded in his room last night. This will give you the time for Severus to teach Harry his lessons, which in turn Harry will teach to the students," said Dumbledore.

"But I can't teach! I don't know how! And if I had to teach, it definitely wouldn't be Potions! It's my worst subject!" Harry objected.

"If I have to attend fifth year classes in a house none other than Gryffindor, then you will teach students in Potions, Potter," Snape said. _Gryffindor! But what about Ron and Hermione? What happens if they figure out I'm stuck in Snape's body, and he's stuck in mine?_ Those questions came pouring into Harry's mind. When he voiced them out loud, Dumbledore smiled and Snape groaned.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will not be informed of this change, Harry. Usually, I would advise you to tell you friends, but people can end up overhearing things, and then this information might be passed on to Voldemort. Severus, you will have to act exactly like Harry, and friendly towards Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. And Harry, you must act exactly like Snape, showing favoritism towards the Slytherins and being a godfather to Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

"I do not show favoritism," Snape protested. Harry and Dumbledore looked at him. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll be a Gryffindor if Potter is Head of Slytherin."

"And out in public within earshot of other people, you'll have to call each other you own names, or else our whole plan may be ruined," Dumbledore added. Harry and Snape reluctantly nodded.

"Please just hurry up with the potion," Harry begged.

"I'll get to work on it straight away. And you should be getting some sleep, Harry. After all, you do have an illness contracted from an exploding purple classroom. The password is Pureblood."

"And you have to clean up that mess in two days. After all, you made it," Snape added. Harry groaned.

"Yes, professors."

"Remember-be civil," Dumbledore advised. "Good night, Mr. Potter, or Severus.

"Call me Harry, please, when we're alone," Harry said with a grimace. He exited Dumbledore's office with a sinking feeling.

* * *

**A/N: This was a fun chapter to write. And about Dumbledore and how he knows immediately, I kind of find him a wizened old man who just happens to know everything that goes on in his school. Please keep reviewing! I LOVE them!**

**Shu-chanX: **Hey! Thank you so much! Haha, I wanted to make Harry faint again, but then I thought that would portray him as a weakling who would get scared at everything he sees, but lol, maybe not. And yeah, I've read so many fanfics that started with flashbacks or just the action, and I thought I would try nightmares XD. And in OotP, when Harry looks into Snape's memories, there is a scene where he's taunted by the Marauders and they use his own spell against him. I can see where you're going with that theory, but when Iread the book, I felt that Harry was really humiliated by what his father had done. So, I don't know if Harry wanted to redeem his father, but I felt that he wanted to tell Snape that he didn't approve of his father's actions, either, and although he was practically a carbon copy of James, their personalities were totally different. And thanks for your long review! I know, to some people it isn't considered long, but I call everything that's longer than 2 lines long. Hopefully that clears it all up. :)

**Moerie: **Thanks! This was sort of inspired by _Freaky Friday_ (awesome movie, by the way, if you haven't seen it, you should check it out) and I know that soul-switching has been done before, but never between Harry and Snape :) Yeah, I'm really excited for writing about the Death Eater meetings. Voldemort wouldn't have a clue that the person sitting right next to him wanted to kill him. :)

And special thanks to: **BlueWater5, Ashley Ayoub, hobesan, and Elie K **for your reviews! Y'all are awesome!


	3. Just Wanna Go Back

**Disclaimer: I am not a billionaire. I do not own Harry Potter. Sadly, nothing can change that.**

**A/N: In the last chapter, I said that Harry (as Snape) would be "sick" the next day, but as soon as I started writing this chapter, I realized that it didn't really follow my outline, so just ignore that part. :) Thanks! **

"Pureblood," Harry muttered as he entered Snape's chambers. What an awful password. Why did blood status even matter? And, after all, Snape was a halfblood like him, so why is his password "pureblood"? _Probably to impress Voldemort_, he mused thoughtfully. He stepped into the room and gasped. Who knew a room in a dungeon could be cozy? Why did Hogwarts even have a dungeon? But it was, and maybe even cozier than the Gryffindor common room. There was a fire blazing in the hearth, green stuffy armchairs around the fire, and a huge mahogany bed with green sheets. The wallpaper was actually made of emerald green velvet, and there was even a window in the dungeon that showed a magnificent view of the lake. No wonder Snape never complained about where he lived. Who would if they had a place like that? He quickly cast a cleansing charm over himself and climbed in the bed. The mattress felt like pure heaven, and soon Harry fell into a deep sleep, only plagued with dreams about Snape turning into him, and him turning into Snape. At least it was an improvement, not having to dream about a noseless guy with a flat face every night.

* * *

When Severus finally finished helping Dumbledore with the potion, it was already three thirty in the morning. He was about the fall asleep standing, while Dumbledore still sang cheerfully under his breath about an old horned wizard with a toad that turned him into a goat. Honestly, how could that man go by with so little sleep? When Dumbledore finally dismissed him, he was so tired that he started making his way towards his bed in the dungeons, but realized he was going the wrong way halfway there. Sighing, he turned around and made his way up to the Gryffindor Tower while trying to escape Filch and Ms. Norris. He figured that Argus wouldn't appreciate a student roaming around Hogwarts so late. As Severus approached the Fat Lady, he was suddenly assaulted by a flashback.

Lily hadn't yelled at him, instead, she spoke to him in a voice much like Dumbledore's, and ended their friendship right there. That was the last time Lily Evans had spoke to him. He had tried many times to get her attention, but every time he looked at her, she would turn away and get hastily involved in a conversation with a person who was walking by. Once, when he finally cornered her alone, she had stunned him nonverbally, only to be found by the Marauders who congratulated her and made fun of Snape again, which she tolerated. He had only been to the Gryffindor tower once after that, when all the teachers were required to go on a tour of Hogwarts. He gave the Fat Lady the password, and she let him in. He walked up to the fifth year boys' dormitory, and immediately found himself staring at Weasley, who was drooling into his pillow, and Longbottom, who was snoring his head off. He sighed. This would be a long four months.

Severus woke up the next morning to Weasley and Finnegan having a shouting match. He really didn't know what it was about, but it sounded like Potter had called Finnegan's mom a liar because she thought the Dark Lord wasn't back, and Weasley was defending Potter. He had to give it to the boy, Weasley sure knew how to protect his friends, but did they really have to wake him up this early?

He groaned and threw a pillow over his face before realizing that this wasn't very professor-like. Then, he realized he wasn't a professor, but still thought better not to. He sat up and stuck his glasses on his face, or rather, Potter's face. This was getting to be very confusing. Finnegan stormed out of the room, with Thomas following and giving Weasley a sheepish smile. Longbottom was still asleep. Gryffindors were weird. Suddenly, Weasley noticed him.

"Hey, mate," he greeted. Weasley was calling him _mate_? This was really messed up. "Seamus again. Ugh, why won't he just believe you? Even Dumbledore says it's true. And, did you see him, stomping out of the room like that? Way to be mature. Hey, what did that slimy git do to you after he kept you after class? I meant to wait for you, but Hermione wanted to go to the library, so I had to follow her."

Severus growled under his breath. Did Weasley know that he insulted Severus right in his face? And he was _not _slimy. How did that rumor even come up? No one had actually squeezed him before, so how could they know he was slimy? He smirked, a plan already forming in his head.

"_Professor _Snape kept me after class to tell you that your performance in his class was horrendous. Personally, I quite agree with him," he said, smiling evilly. Weasley looked affronted.

"Thanks, Potter," Weasley answered sarcastically. He stormed out of the room, too, ironically the exact same way Finnegan had just done. Severus shrugged, and after a while walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. He didn't want to stay in the same room with Longbottom alone unless he had to.

* * *

Harry sat at the teachers' table in the Great Hall, making forced conversation with Professor McGonagall. He was having a hard time keeping a blank expression on his face. McGonagall kept trying to make him laugh by telling him the stupidest but funniest jokes. Apparently this was a daily occurrence to see who could crack Snape's stony façade. Only Dumbledore had succeeded once, seven years ago, but that was because when he was eating a slice of blueberry pie, the whipped cream and blueberries somehow got stuck all over his beard, making him look like a blue Santa Claus. But, as soon as Snape cracked his first smile that wasn't intended to embarrass someone, he instantly denied it. Harry was having fun listen to all the hilarious stories of the students, but it was really hard to keep a straight face. Professor McGonagall, one of the most serious professors, was telling jokes? Professor Flitwick and Hagrid were watching amused, while Trelawney thoughtfully poked her eggs with her fork and muttered to herself about bad luck from sunny-side-ups. Umbridge was watching them with a disapproving expression, no doubt making a mental reminder to inform the Ministry about "this appalling behavior". Dumbledore laughed cheerfully at McGonagall's jokes, but his eyes remained fixated on Harry, sending him the silent message, "Whatever you do, don't laugh."

Harry understood this, because he knew any suspicious behavior would put their plan into jeopardy. He missed being able to do something without having to think of the consequences. All of his life now was practically a web of lies. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ron walked into the Great Hall, looking angry at something. He frowned. Where was Snape? After a while, Snape entered too, looking very pleased at something. He took a seat as far away from Ron as possible, but throughout the meal they kept glaring daggers at each other. Harry frowned deeper. He shouldn't have thought that putting Ron and Snape together as friends would work, but Snape told Harry that he would try his best to act friendly. _Fine_, he thought. _If Snape ruins my friendship with Ron, then I'll ruin his reputation as a Gryffindor-hater. _He smiled evilly. Suddenly, great shouts came up from McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid. They thought that Professor McGonagall had actually succeeded. Harry groaned. _Well, that was one way to be un-Snapelike. _

The first class of the day just _had _to be the NEWT class. Luckily, Snape had a lesson plan stashed in his drawers, and today they were reading about the Polyjuice Potion and taking notes. Harry actually knew some stuff about the Polyjuice, considering the fact that Hermione had managed to brew it successfully in their second year. Well, Harry hadn't actually helped Hermione make it, but he had taken it, which in hius opinion, counted as knowing all about it. The students filed in silently, but this time, they were Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. There were about two Hufflepuffs taking the NEWT level course and all the Ravenclas, making the class a total of twelve. This wasn't going to be very hard. Harry decided to start off acting like Snape.

"The Polyjuice Potion," he said in that creepy silky voice that only Snape (or someone who was stuck in Snape) could achieve. "It will allow the taker to become another person for one hour. The user still retains his or her own voice and mind. This potion is very hard to make, and I don't expect any of you to actually achieve it, the idiots that you are. It requires one body part from the person you wish to morph into. After one hour, the user will change back normally, if the potion is brewed correctly. If it isn't, then the person could retain the shape of half of him and half of someone else." Harry finished his speech, quite proud of is knowledge of the potion and his ability to act like Snape.

A Ravenclaw's hand shot up. He recognized it as Roger Davies'. Harry knew it was time to drop the stony demeanor of Snape and transform into Mr. Nice Guy. Knowing that Snape would have normally disregarded the raised hand or made some snarky comment about know-it-all Ravenclaws, Harry decided to do just the opposite.

"Yes, Mr. Davies?" Harry said, even managing a smile. The students started. The smile probably looked more like a grimace; he would have to work on that.

"Er…I was just wondering, why does the user keep his own voice?" Roger asked.

"The taker is still his own person. The Polyjuice is sort of like a disguise. Is everyone familiar with what a Metamorphmagus is?" Harry asked, enjoying being a nice Snape. The class nodded. "So, even if the Metamorphmagus changes his or her appearance, he or she will still sound the same and keep his or her same personality." This was actually fun!

"That's the first time I've actually been able to understand Snape's class," whispered a Hufflepuff to her friend. Snape must have extra sensitive hearing, because the Hufflepuff was all the way at the back of the class, and Harry could hear her perfectly well. Another Ravenclaw raised her hand.

"Is there a potion that can actually make someone change and sound like someone else?" she asked. Harry started. _Yes,_ he thought. _I just had some explode on me last night. And now, me, the Boy Who Lived, is stuck teaching a class of seventh years who know less than me._

"I can assure you, Miss Turpin, that there is one, called the soul-switching potion, which has only been made once," _Or twice._ "It has never been successfully brewed again." The rest of the class went on like that, the students asking questions, and Harry answering them (even if he made some answers up). The lesson plan said to give the students a fourteen inch essay on the effects if the Polyjuice was brewed incorrectly, which Harry thought was pointless, because they had just discussed it in class. It had taken one sentence, not fourteen inches.

"No homework," Harry said pleasantly. "Dismissed."

The students left, wondering if their Potions professor had suddenly been possessed by some evil spirit that was actually nice. 

At lunch, Harry ate with the other professors. After much consideration after that NEWT class, Harry decided to make Snape bipolar. He became Snapelike again at lunch, confusing the other professors greatly, except for Dumbledore, because that old man was never confused.

"The NEWT Potions students from my house informed me that you were being especially nice to them in class today, Severus. Is there any good news you'd like to share?" Professor Flitwick asked. Professor Sprout nodded. Harry hated being called Severus. He decided to pretend he didn't have a clue what Flitwick was talking about.

"Filius, what are you going on about? I treated them just like I treat everybody. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a fifth year class to prepare for." And with that, Harry swept from the room, robes billowing out behind him, making him look very much like an overgrown bat.

_That kid's a good actor,_ Dumbledore mused to himself as he offered Professor Sinastra a Peppermint Humbug.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, more than 600 hits! Thank you all! Please keep reviewing! More reviews means more chapters because they help me through this writer's block that's starting to form! And to people that have bipolar disorder, I have nothing against you. :) (I'm actually bipolar, too.) I just thought it would be funny if Snape was. Haha**

**SpencerReid: **Thanks…yeah, that's pretty much what I was thinking. Harry will finally realize that Snape suffers more than him (but more angst before that) and Snape will know what it's like to have someone care about him. :)

**Moerie: **Glad you're back! Yeah, I thought Freaky Friday was hilarious, and I've read a few soul-switching stories, so I decided to do one of my own. :) And yeah, I usually don't write this fast, but usually, once I get started on a chapter, I have to finish it because I hate to leave things hanging. :)

**Katconan: **Yeah, I know that Harry was actually not that bad at POtions, but he doesn't actually know this because it's still in the middle of his fifth year and he hasn't even taken his OWLS yet, so naturally, he thinks he's terrible at the subject. And about Snape writing on the board, I kinda don't want to include that, because every time I imagine Snape writing something, I picture a bat trying to hold a pencil. Lol! And I'll be sure to include Draco messing up Snape's potion in the next few chapters!

**Dem bones: **Yeah, like I said in my profile, I hate slash fics, so I definitely won't write one :) Have you really read a Harry/Snape soul switching fanfic before? I haven't, and I really want to read one. That's so cool….And I've never really liked writing stories about a main character being abused, because I can never get their reactions right, so you won't see any of Uncle Vernon physical abuse here. There may be some verbal, but I won't actually write about what he'll do. :)

**Shu-chanX: **Yay! You're back, too! Thanks, and I'm really looking forward to the Death Eater meetings, too!

And, thanks to **hobesan, Conangse, **and **sbcarri**! You guys rock!


End file.
